Denis Callaghan
Denis '''Callaghan, also known as '''The Lone Wanderer, is a Regulator from the Capital Wasteland, previously known as Washington DC. Denis is a justice driven humanist, who does everything in his power to ensure that he improves the quality of life of everyone he meets, unless they are Raiders, Slavers, atrociously evil or beyond reasoning. Denis, in spite of his good intentions, has possibly one of the highest kill counts in the Capital Wasteland, due to his time spent as a regulator. Not all of his kills are just, however, as Denis has had a few accidents and has even committed murder in the heat of the moment. History Denis was born in Rivet City in 2257 and though his birth bought great joy to both of his parents, his mother died in labor. His father, James, saw fit as to smuggle him inside a local vault, which hadn't opened its doors since the great war began. Denis grew up in Vault 101 and over the course of 20 years, he had a close bond with Amata and a bitter rivalry with Butch. He ended up receiving his dream job as his Father's apprentice in the clinic and had a bright and prosperous future ahead of him as a doctor. However, this life would abruptly come to an end in 2277, when Denis' father fled the vault, accidentally unleashing a plague of radroaches in his wake and earning his son the Overseer's suspicion. Despite his little combat experience, Denis fought his way out with a 10mm pistol and a baseball bat before confronting the overseer directly. He convinced the Overseer to let him leave, with little incident on the grounds that he'd hurt his daughter if he didn't. (It was unlikely that Denis would have gone through with it.) Denis entered the Wasteland and immediately went over to the small rustic heap in the distance, Megaton. It was there that he discovered the truth about his origin, that he wasn't in fact born in the vault. He also made his first friends and enemies and even saved the town from the nuclear bomb that it was built around. He proceeded to search the rest of the Wasteland for his Father and with the help of his family's old friends, he proceeded to search in the Jefferson Memorial, learning about his Father's true ambitions of creating a giant Water Purifier, producing gallons of free water for all. Denis' trail eventually lead to Vault 112, a Vault dedicated to being a mad genius' playground, where he got to live out his sadistic torture fantasies forever. Denis managed to crack the code and trip the failsafe, killing all of its residents, finally releasing them and freeing them from Braun's own personal nightmare. After being freed, his Father was relieved to see Denis but curious as to what he was doing there. Denis explained his situation and demanded answers from his Father, wanting an explanation for his sudden disappearance. James explained that the place in the vault was for Denis, not for him and that he didn't want this life for his son. This was quite confusing for Denis but he accepted it as it was for the good of humanity overall. The Regulator agreed to assist his Father in finishing off the Water purifier, clearing the memorial building of Super Mutants and helping his Father get the purifier online. Denis continued to work to his Father's instructions, when he found that vertibirds began to descend on the Memorial Building. He quickly returned to his Father, only to discover that he was being held at gunpoint, trapped in the purifier itself. The Vault Dweller watched, helplessly as his Father was threatened by the Colonel, who demanded that he assisted them in finishing the purifier to their specifications. James chose to sabotage it, knowing that it could be used as a weapon of genocide in their hands. The Colonel and James both fell to the radiation inside the chamber, setting the Enclave on high alert and forcing Denis and Dr Li Madison to flee for their lives. Denis, Madison and several other survivors fled the compound and took refuge in the Brotherhood of Steel's citadel. The group arrived at the Citadel, where they were personally greeted by Owyn Lyons, who offered them shelter inside the compound and assisted them in finding and defeating the Enclave as well as restoring the purifier. After retrieving the components necessary to get it up and running again, Denis took the fight to the captured purifier and retook it from Enclave control, though he took a number of his friends with him, they were forced to part ways before they entered the rotunda. The purifier was set to release a deadly amount of radiation if it was tampered with, activating it would surely kill the user but it was surely going to explode if the code wasn't entered. With no way of reaching his friends, Denis and Sarah Lyons, Owyn's daughter and head of Lyon's pride were left with the hardest decision any of them had had to face. Who would go in... Denis elected himself to start the purifier, unleashing the radiation into the chamber of and risking his own life to do it. However, this was not the end of Denis' tale... Broken Steel Denis awoke, two weeks after the Brotherhood's victory at the purifier, with the Capital Wasteland changed and new threats arriving from Adam's Airforce Base, Denis proceeded to assist the Brotherhood, at first voluntarily but then he found himself conscripted against his will as the Enclave threat proved more real. He found that he was beginning to see a darker side to the Brotherhood, the way that he was manipulated and eventually forced into killing dozens of Enclave soldiers on their behalf. Though Denis was cooperative, he left as soon as the war was over, deciding that he would never become a soldier. He then went on to join the Regulators and continued to serve the Capital Wasteland in his own way... Other Adventures During Denis' travels he had a number of encounters, some of which changed the face of the Capital Wasteland forever. Megaton Upon arriving in Megaton Denis couldn't help but show concern over the fact that it was active, he offered to look into getting it disarmed, by studying as many text books as he could find on the subject. It was during this time that he was approached by a shady figure known as 'Mr Burke' who offered him a handsome sum for installing a pulse charge into the bomb and setting it off. An older Denis would have shot him dead, there and then but being fresh out of the Vault, he ran to the local authorities and told the Sheriff. Lucas Simms, Regulator and Sheriff of Megaton immediately had Burke arrested, relieved that it was over, Denis failed to notice that Burke drew his pistol and shot the Sheriff in the back, repeatedly. Denis, fuelled with rage, Drew his own 10mm pistol and gunned him down. Denis later disarmed the nuke,disarming it and saving the town from nuclear annihilation. Hardin, Lucas' son and next of kin, took it upon himself to reward Denis with a key to a house, hoping to keep him around in the process. Though Harden would later come to resent him, blaming him for his Father's death, further down the line. A Bounty for Crowley Denis spent some time in Underworld, the city of ghouls, deep in the ruins of DC. It was there that he encountered a rather grouchy Ghoul by the name of Crowley, who used Denis' sympathy for ghouls as a means to get him onboard for his little project. He asked Denis to hunt down several 'bigots' and kill them, preferably by a headshot, like they were zombies. Denis figured that some of them had it coming and agreed to the terms, however, Crowley wasn't expecting Denis to talk to any of them before hand... Denis' first target was Alistair Tenpenny, who he knew had to die. He marched straight up to his office and informed him of his intentions. Alistair panicked and offered to buy him off, promising double the initial funds, something that Denis agreed to, on the condition that he would pay up front. Tenpenny was cocky, believing that he had bought out the young man's morals with a hundred caps, unfortunately though he had just paid for his own assassination as Denis immediately shot him, taking double the reward for killing him. The Vault Dweller then went to Dukov, a man who he had met before on his travels, not only was Dukov enraged about his insinuation that he was a Ghoul hater but he was also confused, due to the fact that he had a number of encounters, some of them sexual, with ghouls and had no issue with them. Denis found a similar exchange with the other 'bigots' one of whom was a freeloader, who didn't even know what day it was. It was during his enquiries that he began to get the feeling that something else was going on. The soon to be Regulator paid Crowley another visit, demanding that he was honest with him. Crowley informed him the truth, that he actually needed some keys from said people, so that he could go up to Fort Constantine, an old army base from before the war and claim a great pre-war treasure from within. Denis decided to pay the base a visit himself and procured a suit of T-51B power armour in the process. He confiscated it, deciding that Crowley got off lightly, considering that he had tried to trick him into murdering innocent people. Crowley was enraged that years of planning had lead to his one desire being swept from beneath his eyes but was powerless to do anything about it. Denis kept the suit and still uses it to this day... Tenpenny Tower Denis eventually found himself down at Tenpenny Tower, where he encountered a Ghoul arguing with an intercom. The Ghoul was being refused entry on account of his race, something that Denis strongly disagreed with. Because of this, he sought entry into the tower and asked to assist the security chief, Gustavo, into working out a deal with them. Gustavo refused, though Denis was persistent and went down into their hideout to speak to the ghouls himself. There he met Roy Philips, the leader of the refugees, who told him that Gustavo would never let them live there, no matter what. Denis decided that the only way that there could be any sort of peaceful resolution would be if Gustavo was removed from the picture. The Lone Wanderer assassinated Gustavo, doing it when no one was watching and killing him rather quickly, allowing Roy Philips and his gang to live there. However, upon returning a few weeks later, Denis discovered that the tower was empty. He asked what was going on, only to be told that Roy Philips had murdered the tower's initial residents and dumped their bodies in the generator room. Enraged, Denis went straight up to Philip's room and demanded an explanation. Sadly, Roy couldn't provide an explanation deemed good enough to stave off execution and, as a result, he was immediately shot at point blank range with a combat shotgun, which completely obliterated his head. Though the Tower became a ghoul city again, Denis scarcely went back there, loathing that tower and everything inside it. Arefu Not long after arriving in Megaton, he encountered a young woman by the name of Lucy West, who requested that he delivered a letter for her, to her parents in Arefu. Denis agreed to it quite easily, figuring that he'd be heading out that way anyway. Denis eventually found himself at the settlement but was surprised to find that their patrolman was quite hostile towards him, believing him to be a member of a local pack of cannibals known as 'The Family.' Denis offered to help by any means possible. He was asked to check on the residents and quickly discovered that the West family were dead. From the looks of it, they'd been violently torn apart, with teeth and fingernail marks in their faces. Their killers left a calling card, smeered with blood on the wall was 'the Family.' Denis immediately reported his findings to Evan King, whobelieved that the Family must've done it during their last attack and they had kidnapped Ian, Lucy's Brother. Denis immediately went after them, gun at the ready. As Denis stepped into their hideout, an old subway station, just south of the settlement, he found himself to be surprised by what he saw. He was expecting them to be Raiders or straight up cannibals, however, what he got instead was a hall full of vampires. They weren't vampires in the literal sense, in fact, Denis referred to them as Plasmavores, creatures that feed off the blood of another creature. Though, no matter how one would look at it, they were cañnibals. Denis kept an open mind, when meeting their leader, Vance. Offering to strike up a peace deal with the local settlement of Arefu, providing them protection in exchange for donated blood packs, as a reward, Vance taught Denis his ways, teaching him to nourish himself off the blood of another. He then discovered that Ian was not in fact kidnapped but saved by Vance, after he went feral and murdered his own parents. Denis still insisted on speaking to him and showing him Lucy's letter. Vance refused, saying that the boy was in isolation and meditation and was not to be disturbed. Denis, as always took this advice, rather than an order and broke into the isolation chamber. There be met Ian, who was surprised that Vance had let him in. Denis gave Ian the letter, to which he was surprised how much Lucy mentions him, obviously caring about his wellbeing. This convinces Ian to leave, going back to his own people in Arefu. Though Vance disapproved of him breaking in on Ian's meditation, he was interested in what conclusion he had come to. Though he was sad that Ian was leaving, he knew that it was his choice and therefore was glad for him. The two parted on good terms as Denis headed back up to the surface. Lucy stayed in touch with Denis, given that they lived quite close to each other. It would seem that Lucy grew feelings for Denis, though Denis never noticed, given that his mind was always in a million places at once. LOTPHW In the 'Last One To Post Here Wins' RP series, Denis accidentally rips a hole in the universe, onboard Mothership Zeta. On the far side, he finds himself in a Mass Effect universe, where he meets N7 Commander of the SSV Normandy; Commander Graham. He uses his technical skills and skills as a smooth talker to get information out of a terrorist's elderly mother, posing as a council electrician. After the enemy is dispatched, Denis is sent home, with his commrades, with only a model of the Normandy to remember his adventure by. This model appears in Iconoclash and The Calling as an ornament in Denis' Megaton House. Iconoclash At the start of Iconoclash, Denis is recovering from a none-fatal gunshot wound to his hip and is placed under 'house arrest' by Doc Church. Because of this, he is quite bored due to a lack of events going on in his life. Things quickly change for him, when Harden comes to him with news that he has accidentally shot a traveller, who he mistook as a raider. Denis investigates and finds out that the traveller is only slightly wounded, her armour mostly protected her from the damage. Denis has her taken to Doc Church's office, who tends to her wounds... A few days later Denis awakes to find that the traveller is up and about, he goes to visit her to find out that she is a former lamplighter, who is travelling the Wasteland in her metalic armour. She explains that her gun had jammed and that it might have looked like she drew on Harden before he shot her. Denis and her talk for some time before she eventually gets some more rest... Denis continues to get Jynx food as the two of them swapped stories, Doc Church even joins in the conversation, pretending to be insulted that Denis referred to his orders as 'house arrest.' She's informed that she is being discharged and that Denis has covered her medical bills. She is shocked but greatful and asks why he'd go to such lengths for her, to which he shrugs it off by saying that he 'has more money than sense.' Jynx expresses her interest in going to Rivet City to trade for spare parts, Denis suggests visiting Moira Brown, up at Craterside supply and that Gareth could take her to Rivet City, if she's going there anyway, she might as well get paid for it. She shows her gratitude to Denis for all of his kindness and his kind gestures. Denis isn't seen again until chapter 10, Feign, where Jynx comes to him with news of Hamilton's return. The Regulator goes down to Tenpenny tower, hoping to put a stop to it. Denis, being used to lesser opponents introduced himself to Hamilton and his people, hoping to get as much information out of them as possible before the shooting began. Hamilton, sees through this and clubs him around the head with a golf club, he has Denis and Jynx imprisoned, whilst he downloads the contents of Denis' pipboy. Denis awakes to find that Clover is stood before him, a woman who he believed to have murdered himself. She informs him of all that he has put her through and how much pain he's caused her, Denis is sympathetic to her but cannot take back what he did as Paradise Falls was a menace to all the weakand vulnerable of the Wasteland. Enraged, Clover beats him, until Hamilton steps in and scolds her for beating on Denis whilst the pipboy's data was being uploaded to the terminal, he beats Clover before leaving, as this happened, one of the guards turns on the other and quickly reveals themselves to be Jynx. They return to Megaton and inform everyone what's happened, Denis consequently forms a militia and takes the fight back to Tenpenny Tower. The Assault goes well at first as they have the element of surprise but Hamilton is quick to make his return, eventually there are heavy losses on both sides and Hamilton and Denis end up in a bitter struggle, viciously fighting for survival. After grevously wounding one another, they're both dragged off by their respective allies and taken to a place where they may heal. Denis awakes two weeks after, he finds himself in Lucy West's care, though he originally tries to get up and leave, she manages to stop him and informs him of what's transpired since he was hospitalised. This is when the town of Megaton is attacked, following a large explosion, dozens of Slavers pour in through the main gate, Denis forces himself out of bed and with Lucy's help, he hobbles back home. Using a number of chems, Denis manages to numb his pain and increase the speed of his tissue regeneration through highly experimental means. He manages to suit up in a suid of power armour before going out, after Hamilton. The two of them find one another at the Church of Atom, where they battle fiercely, right up until Confessor Cromwell detonates a nuclear grenade, claiming that their conflict is not 'Atom's will.' The explosion destroys the face of the church and sends the two Power Armoured Warriors flying through the air, Denis hits the ground hard, whilst Hamilton flies into a house and crash lands through the roof. Denis manages to reach Hamilton and the two of them speak, whilst regaining their strength, Hamilton tells Denis of his memories of Vault 101, how his mother was in an abusive relationship with Officer Wolfe and how he used to be physically abusive to her on a regular basis. He blames his mother for being weak and failing to refuse him, time and time again. The fight breaks out again, after a long conflict, Denis manages to throw Hamilton off the edge of the balcony, dropping him into Doc Church's office. Hamilton crashes through it and doesn't get back up, he is presumed dead... Denis is then told to 'Reach for the Sky' by Harden, prompting him to look around in shock, to see that Harden has taken up the title of sheriff as Jericho died in battle. Harden's first act as Sheriff is to banish Denis from Megaton, this obviously has a negative effect on Denis' conscience as he leaves through the gates of his second home... Returning to Vault 101 Denis eventually found himself trapped inside Vault 101, two years prior to everything that he had seen and done. He was told, by everyone, that he had never lived any of it and that his life in the Wasteland was nothing more than a delusion. Jonas was alive, as was his Father, James and Amata had been taken as his wife and was carrying his child. Denis found himself incredibly suspicious at first, lashing out at those around him and ending up in jail. However, after a talk with his Father, he began to accept the possibility that he was imagining what had happened on the surface. The Lone Wanderer even went as far as to accept his new reality. Living as an expecting Father and a Doctor, though part of him still doubted it. He ran tests on a few residents, trying to apply knowledge found from his future in the world of today, such as Grandma Taylor's Wolf-Parkinson's disease. However, he found the answer that he sought, when he accidentally reached for Amata's toothbrush, activating one of many keys to the failsafe. Realising that he was now in a simulation of some sorts, Denis went on a rampage around the Vault, killing anyone who tried to stop him as he activated the keys. He killed the Overseer, his Father, Jonas and even Amata (along with his own child) to reach the Vault entrance. He broke free, broken from his experiences and found that he was in Vault 112. It would seem that Dr Braun ambushed him at some point and forced him into the simulation, in revenge for previously trying to leave him trapped in an isolated simulation, where there was no one to torment. Denis intended to violently kill Braun, however, a holographic projection, created by the VR interface itself appeared in the form of James. It told Denis that James would not approve, based on data extracted from Denis' mind and the mind of James himself, when he was in the simulation. This gave Denis a chance to talk to his Father, one last time, albeit, not in a very conventional way. This convinced him to simply shoot Braun in the head before leaving the Vault behind him and wandering off into the Wasteland, concluding that he must be the Lone Wanderer through necessesity and that the world didn't need him anymore. Impression left on the Wasteland In The Lyons' Roar it is established that Denis provided intel on Vault 87, the Supermutant breeding grounds but had little involvement with the erradication of the Supermutant menace. Sarah Lyons suggests that he could be a vital asset in negotiating peace with Little Lamplight but instead they were forced to surrender 10% of their food, weapons and medicine to Mayor MacCready as a peace offering and to allow them to use Murder Pass. Denis came up in Sarah's thoughts a lot as she was brutally executed by Shephard, like in the game, it is implied that Sarah has complicated but strong feelings of affection towards the Lone Wanderer, which are sadly never realised as she is brutally decapitated by the Nightkin and her corpse, along with the rest of Lyons' Pride is devoured by the mutant horde. Denis is currently unaware of her fate... The Big Easy Denis eventually found himself in the Big Easy, where he'd taken up residence inside a barn. Whilst travelling the US, he took up the alias 'Wild Bill,' a name that he stole from a dead slave in the Pitt. Denis arrived in the town of Thorne and immediately suspected that the Mayor was up to something. He followed his gut instincts and shot the Mayor, murdering him in cold blood before taking the barn as his 'base of operations' as he repaired his power armour suit. He was assisted by a wastelander known as Raine Montoya, who had left her life in the army behind her to become a freelance mercinary, though she missed purpose. She found herself under Denis' employ, fixing up his power armour, for the Raider invasion. Upon defending the town of Thorne, Denis carries on travelling. He confides in Raine that his true name is Denis and that he is hiding from it, along with most of his past. He inspires her to take up a new calling in life, what it is exactly isn't known, though it's likely that she either joins the Enclave Revenants or the Vault Army, depending on which one she was with before. Godless America Though Denis has yet to set foot in Denver, Thomas Hamilton and his companions see him as 'The Regulator.' He is a halucination of Pitiless Justice, who has come to exact vengence on the group for their criminal actions by sending the ghosts of all those, who they have murdered, at them. Though this wasn't Denis himself, this was a delusion created by Hamilton's view on Denis. A pitiless machine of judgement, who wishes to inflict nothing but misery on those he deems 'wrong.' The Boston Commonwealth Denis travelled across the East Coast in his T-51 suit of Power Armour, until the conditions of the Glowing sea overwhelmed it. He found himself having to abandon his suit, slipping out and heading up north to a nearby settlement. It was here that he was re-united with Robert Joseph MacCready, former Mayor of Little Lamplight and now head of Security for Naomi Eastwood's Minutemen/Institute coalition. Denis went to see Curie, who was horrified to see his condition. He found her fretting nature somewhat amusing and admired her dedication to the practice of medicine. The Wanderer also shows signs of having some form of attraction to her as he makes several passes, most of which aren't very well heeded. Whilst being examined, the Hospital is attacked by Synths. Both Denis and Curie are able to fend off the invaders but find that these skeletal synths were just the advanced guard as the true threat, a group of elite synths known as Corsairs, appear. However, as this happens, Naomi Eastwood teleports in, geared up in Power Armour. She manages to fend off the invaders, with the help of the town's folk and Denis. They kill two Corsairs and capture the third for questioning. Denis stays in Sanctuary Hills, overnight and eventually goes to see Naomi, asking about the whereabouts of Madison Li. Naomi claims to have never heard of him but Denis knows this to be a lie, as he received a letter from Madison, possibly hours before the Prydwen went down. He tries to not judge Naomi too harshly, allowing MacCready to attempt to defuse the situation. Obviously, this puts a great deal of strain on Denis and Naomi's relationship. Denis spends quite a lot of time contemplating what this meant, knowing that killing Naomi wouldn't be just but knowing that he couldn't forgive what she did. He is encouraged by MacCready to enjoy the post work festivities but decides to take a walk, later that night. He finds himself ambushed by X6-88, who is working for Naomi and immediately traps himself into a bomb shelter, that they use as a prison. He liberates the Synth Z0-33, after learning that she has lost her memories, due to the Institute's killswitch. X6-88 attacks and almost kills Denis, however, Z0-33 (Zoe being her human name) jumps up to his defense and forces the Corsair to retreat. Denis flees Sanctuary with Zoe, deciding that Naomi is not to be trusted. Legends of the Wastes Denis was invited to be a part of Miller's Coalition, along with Naomi Eastwood, Paul Morgan and cheyenne. He was quite amused by what was going on, immediately finding a kindred soul in Josey Wales. They ended up swapping stories, trying to out-do eachother and had quite a bit of fun in the process. Denis opted to go to the Big Empty, to look for supplies. He offers Harriot Walker medical assistance, after she is stung by a radroach. Though snake bites aren't exactly his speciality, given that he lives in an area where snakes aren't a presence. As they are attacked by Communists, he vouches for Paul, saying that his isolation has damaged his psyche, he seems to empathise with Paul more than anyone else. At this point THE RAT GOD reaches out to them, insisting that he will kill them. Denis attempts to reach out to him but the giant rodent proves too stubborn and stupid to listen. They eventually discover that he has hoarded everything, leading them to go to his base of operations and confront him. Denis tries to talk THE RAT GOD down but finds that he is too far gone. Warped by the pain of his broken delusions, lashing out by causing pain on others. No matter how subnormal, he is mentally, this wasn't acceptable to Denis. After Wilkes Walker shoots the rat's leg off, Denis puts a revolver in his mouth and offers him one last chance. The rat refuses, calling the Regulator's bluff and gets half of his face blown off. Wilkes then finishes him off, with a shotgun blast to the head. Personality Denis is a kind, warmhearted, facetious, humanist with a strong sense of justice. He cares about everybody, individually and works tirelessly to helping everyone he comes across. Denis is energetic, eccentric and highly intelligent, he is fast on his feet but not very athletic, though his physic is better than it was, when he first set out of the vault. He has an affinity for bullets as opposed to laser weapons and doesn't like to weighed down with armour. Though he owns several suits of power armour, he seldom wears them. He has little to no love for it as he associates it with the military, something that he doesn't really approve of. When dealing with other people, he has different ways of treating them, depending entirely on their ethics, morals, faction and way of life. He is unforgiving to Slavers or anyone who profits immensely from the misfortunes of others and wouldn't hesitate to put someone down, so long as he felt that they weren't capable of change. As demonstrated in Iconoclash, he can be sympathetic towards those he considers evil and their motives for being the way that they are. Denis' biggest priority is to improve the quality of life for every person he encounters, even if it leaves him in a worse off position. He is a firm believer in the philosophy that those who can easily replace what they give should give more. He would gladly put his life on the line for anyone, no matter how important they were, even with no promise of a reward. Like anyone who lives in the Wasteland, Denis does have a dark side. After his Father died, he became a little bitter, treating everyone around him with scorn and eventually punishing a 'traitor' by blowing her head clean off with his shotgun, an action that he'll forever regret. Denis' persuasive nature can also be used to manipulate others into doing things that they wouldn't normally do, resulting in several people's demise. The Regulator blames himself for these instances and grows more and more weary of using his powers of persuasion as he gets older. He is also very persuasive, when it comes to the opposite sex and often uses this to get something from people, rather than romantic pursuit. His sexual encounters are few and far between and his romantic history is even briefer. Despite ignoring Lucy West's advances for years, as well as Bittercup's and a few others, Denis isn't entirely resistant to the cravings of the flesh or the wants of the heart. He has a complicated romantic relationship with his childhood friend, Amata. After she saved his life, in 2279, he took her outside of the Vault and star watched with her. They conversed for a while, a long heart to heart that resulted in a night of passion and the conception of their child, Maeve. After ten years in isolation, he found himself somewhat attracted to Morgan Jones, however, he wasn't as able to control it this time. While he wants to respect her wishes of remaining as friends, he also craves companionship and finds himself flip flopping between these two desires. Skills Denis is in posession of a wide array of skills, from marskmanship to Surgeory. He is a very enthusiastic scientist, who can be easily captivated by anything new or interesting. Though his science skill is higher than his repair skill, he is known to be more than capable with both. He is also a great speaker, capable of influencing and even manipulating a lot of people, that he meets. This doesn't so much translate to barter. Denis is also an accomplished physician, capable of saving lives with substandard equipment and surroundings. He was able to save Timebomb and a Pitt Slave with few tools or chems. He is also quite quick, when it comes to diagnosing his patients. Denis is competent with most weapons but has a preference for bullets, over lasers. The concept of destroying a person's body doesn't sit well with him, especially if he's shooting to wound. Denis also believes that most deserve the dignity of having a body, to leave a lasting impression on the earth. Unlike Hamilton, he has little to no hand to hand combat skill and usually defaults to melee. He doesn't really fight with much flair and just does what is necessary to win, including a few tricks that might be classed as cheating. In a fair fight, Denis has proven himself to be very capable as seen in Broken Steel, where he challenged Split Jack to a one on one fight, with combat knives. Denis has training in power armour, given to him by Brotherhood Citadel personel. This makes him more prolific in its use. Between his time in the Brotherhood and during Operation Anchorage, he has a large degree of Military training. Denis' brain is also a large database on Zetan Tech. Though he has only scratched the surface as far as its capabilities truly go. He also has a lot of expertise in Robotics, though his pales in comparison to Naomi Eastwood or Morgan Jones. Biological anomalies Denis has been exposed to a number of different elements, over the past decade and thus has a few medical conditions, ranging from the average to the impossible. One of the most prolific ones is the scarring in his hairline, which comes from a lobotomy, conducted by Tobar the Ferryman. A chunk of his brain was cut out, by the Punga worshipping tribals and stored in a jar. He kept the piece of brain, though he has been forced to part with it, after losing his home in Megaton. During his work on the Wasteland Survival Guide, Denis' DNA mutated, allowing him to gain the ability to regenerate his legs, should they become crippled, assuming that he has become highly irradiated beforehand. Denis himself believes that this mutation has rendered him infertile, an assumption that will soon be proven wrong. He has also received a number of minor mutations from the Pitt, Point Lookout and Mothership Zeta affecting his vitality and strength and granting him several abilities. A Doctor in Greyditch used ant serum to give him Ant properties, further mutating his DNA with mutagen. The Lone Wanderer asked for the strength of an ant as it made up for his somewhat lacking physique at the time. Absorbing Harold's spores has given him tree-like properties, making his skin somewhat stronger. Denis has also received some surgeory, from Zetans, the extent of which is unknown. Appearances LOTPHW Chapter 3 Iconoclash: Chapter 3 - Recovery Iconoclash: Chapter 4 - Eviction (Mentioned) Iconoclash: Chapter 5 - Adjustment Iconoclash: Chapter 6 - Conundrum (Mentioned) Iconoclash: Chapter 7 - Home Iconoclash: Chapter 8 - Enroachment (Mentioned) Iconoclash: Chapter 9 - Dirge (Mentioned) Iconoclash: Chapter 10 - Feign Iconoclash: Chapter 11 - Opaque Iconoclash: Chapter 12 - Retribution Iconoclash: Chapter 13 - Tremor Iconoclash: Chapter 14 - Hemridge Iconoclash: Chapter 15 - Endure Iconoclash: Chapter 16 - Sunrise Iconoclash: Chapter 17 - Killzone Iconoclash: Chapter 18 - Yonder Living Lie: Chapter 1 Living Lie: Chapter 2 Living Lie: Chapter 3 Living Lie: Chapter 4 Living Lie: Chapter 5 Living Lie: Chapter 6 The Lyons' Roar (Mentioned) Anything but easy Godless America VI (Referenced) Godless America XXI (Appears as 'The Regulator') Masters of War: Chapter 1 - Traveller Masters of War: Chapter 2 - Heathens Masters of War: Chapter 3 - Eclipse Masters of War: Chapter 4 - Interloper Masters of War: Chapter 5 - Rebellion Butcherbird: Epilogue (Mentioned) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 1) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 2) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 3) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 4) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 5) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 6) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 7) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 8) Trivia * Denis' favorite alcoholic drink is Scotch, just like his Father. * His signiture sidearm is a .44 Magnum, his original was lost in Iconoclash as it was blown up, during the battle of Megaton as a suicide bomber detonated right in front of him and destroyed everything inside the Church of Atom. * Denis has a faint scar, running under his hairline from where Tobar the Ferryman gave him a lobotomy. * According to Denis,in Masters of War, he kept the piece of brain that Tobar removed as a momento but wasn't able to retrieve it from Hardin's house, when he was exiled. * In LOTPHW he considers throwing the brain in a jar as a 'dud grenade' but decides against it, finding it difficult to part with the piece of grey matter. * In 'Living Lie' it is implied that Denis had romantic feelings towards Amata Almodovar. This is confirmed in Legends of the Wastes, when it's revealed that he slept with her, after the events of Iconoclash and confesses to Morgan about their relationship. * Hamilton believes that Denis is still pursuing him during the events of Godless America. * It's implied in Masters of War that Denis has no idea what a Gorilla is, similar to how the Courier is unaware of what a fish is. He is aware of what chimps are and some other apes but somehow is oblivious to the existence of Gorillas. * In Masters of War, Denis says that he considers Madison Li to be a Mother (of sorts). * Denis tells Morgan, that he's only been in five sexual relationships. Nova, Amata and Morgan Jones are the only lovers, he has named. * Denis believes himself to be infertile and hasn't bothered with birth control in years. This is due to Moira Brown's Radiation experiments, during the events of the Questline 'Wasteland Survival Guide.' Denis is in fact wrong and has a daughter, by the name of Maeve. He is unaware of her existence. * Butcherbird was the first story, set on the West Coast where Denis has been noted by the NCR as an important figure. * Denis was originally going to be related to the Callaghan, who worked in the Pentagon. The original owner of Callaghan's magnum. This idea was scrapped for the Irish Immigrant plotline. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Vault 101 Residents Category:Regulators Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Iconoclash Category:Masters of War Category:Godless America Category:Legends of the Wastes Category:Capital Wasteland